Chīsana Kokoro-Tiny Heart
by COFFIN SelleR
Summary: My first fan-fiction based on my favorite pairing Miranda and Kanda. Beware of SPOILERS! and character returns. Lots of what ifs. Hints of many more couples, some are very unexpected. D.Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hashino. Rated M for hopeful later chapters, and blood and gore.


**I do not own -Man of course they belong to Katsura Hashino **

* * *

**Chīsana Kokoro **

**(Tiny Heart)**

**Chapter 1**

Miranda Lotto was nervous. Why was she so nervous? Because she was sent on a mission with, Kanda. Kanda scared her to death, when ever Miranda would make a mistake like trip or fall or break something Kanda is always quick to yell at her. In fact just before they were sent on this mission, she was about to eat dinner and when called to Komui's office she had walked into Kanda and her dinner had ended up on his cloths. How awful she thought to herself. What useless person I am, she thought.

Kanda was sitting across from Miranda. Arms and legs crossed, eyes closed as he is trying to sleep on the very long train ride. He could hear her fidgeting and moving nervously. This woman is crazy and annoying, why on earth did I have to be on a mission with her? It doesn't matter if her innocence is helpful or not, I don't like working with others. Kanda thought. All of sudden a small boy around the age of five ran in, interrupting Kanda's thoughts. The boy was very small, he had short black and wore a regular t-shirt and jeans; he was also holding a small green airplane model. He looked at the two of them, cried and ran off. Miranda and Kanda were both surprised by the boy's sudden outburst.

"Annoying little runt" Kanda muttered. Miranda looked at him in disbelief. How on earth could someone be so cold to child? She thought. The poor child probably got lost. Miranda felt compelled to help the boy. She didn't want to say anything for she was afraid Kanda would yell at her. Somebody must help that boy. Miranda thought.

With that Miranda stood up and began to walk out of the booth, then turned around to look at Kanda and spoke in a soft and kind tone "I'm going to help that boy"

"So what do we have to be concerned about?" he looked at her very seriously and then spoke again "We are exorcist not babysitters, remember that" Miranda nodded.

Miranda came back about twenty-six minutes later. Kanda was sitting in the same spot, he looked up at Miranda "I helped the boy find his grandmother" said Miranda.

A silence fell over them as Miranda went to sit in the opposite seat of Kanda. She began to look out the window when he spoke "We are exorcist," he said in a cold voice "we don't help little whiny boys find their grandmothers" his words were cold and mean. His words made Miranda upset but she held back from making another comment.

An hour had passed, it was night, Kanda had been watching rain fall almost all day. He looked back over at Miranda who was now relaxed. She sat with her hands folded on her lap and head against the window, her eyes focused on the raindrops that hit the window, the soothing sound it made. Her eyes looked droopy. Miranda slowly drifted to sleep. Kanda found it hard to stay awake; then fell asleep as well.

Kanda woke up with the sound of thunder, he looked at Miranda who was still asleep. He got up and left the booth. He walked though the train and notice that most of the people who were here before were gone or asleep. Fifteen minutes into his little walk, he noticed the second cart had blood on the aisles. As he walked to look in one of the booths Kanda watched a level 2 Akuma eat an elderly woman. The Akuma was beast like, big and ferocious, a dog like mussel, large horns above the ears; it also had razor sharp teeth. It had brown fur and something black that resembled hair it started at the top of its head and stopped at the middle of its back. The beast-Akuma had blood dripping from his teeth.

At the same moment Kanda had activated mugan the Akuma attacked. The attack sent flying into another booth, the Akuma ran off making a loud howl looking for something else to feed on. Kanda stood up looking in the direction the Akuma was heading. Kanda ran after the Akuma.

The Akuma was fast and hungry, looking for where the delicious scent of blood came from. It made its way to the first train cart. Looking through the empty booths, he finally stopped in front of the booth where Kanda had left the sleeping Miranda. But now Miranda was awake and her hand was bleeding, it looked like just a small cut, but to the blood-thirsty Akuma it was more. It was the blood of an exorcist as identified by her coat. Miranda's eyes widen when she saw the Akuma, she screamed and shut her eyes, as the beast-like-Akuma made a low growl then made a thunderous roar as he leaped forward to attack.

When Miranda had opened eyes, she saw the Akuma lying dead on the ground. She looked over to where Kanda stood. Blood was dripping from mugan. He down at her whimpering as she looked at the thing that almost ended her life then looked up at him. "Grab your things where leaving." Kanda said as the train slowed down and made its stop.

She nodded, and done as she was told. Miranda was still shaken up a bit. Never the less they parted from the train. Kanda heading in the direction of the town and Miranda stood at their in the station.

Kanda noticed Miranda was no longer following behind. He looked back at her as she stared at the train. "What are doing standing around for?" he asked in his normal aggressive tone.

"Do you think it attacked them?" she asked then looked at him tears threatening to come out "the little boy and his grandmother?" she said with much concern in her voice.

Honestly, how could she care so much about people she hardly knows? Kanda thought to himself. "It's none of our concern," he said. Miranda looked back at the train, the tears in her eyes finally coming out. "We have to leave Miranda" he said. Surely enough when said this that the little boy and his grandmother had gotten off the train. They notice Miranda standing in the station they both waved at her. Miranda waved back still crying, but now it was tears of relief and happiness that filled her eyes.

The two of them left and Miranda turned around to face the angry Kanda, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shall we be on our way t-then?" she said in a shaking voice as noticed the angry look on Kanda's face for keeping him waiting.

"Let's go, NOW!" he barked and they went to investigate the mysterious town.


End file.
